New Life in the Land of Her Heart
by Arashigan16
Summary: Victorique's life was like that of a bird trapped in a gilded cage, her only reprieve being the presence of her Asian companion. What is she thinking when she finally break out from her cage and have found the chance to have a new life together with the Spingtime Reaper that is also her heart? Not really a x-mas one-shot like my other two but it is set in winter.


New Life in the Land of Her Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick, that breathtaking work of art belongs to it's creator Kazuki Sakuraba.

**Author's note: I'll be completely honest, I'm not proud of this one-shot at all. I came up with the idea, planned what I was trying to put in and then wrote it, all in an hour. As such I feel as if I've just been mixing random stuff from the anime in a garbage can and then dumping it on paper. Not a good feeling I assure you. Still it might just be me overreacting so tell me what you think of it. **

**To you people waiting for Lightning and Servant, I'm slowly getting there, but several things have gotten in the way of my writing, including but not limited to new games, new anime and most importantly: Health issues and school work. (I'm in my final year and not doing that good because of before mentioned health issues). I'll do my best to see if I can get the second chapter of LaS: Assassin out. But I can't make any promises about when it will be.**

XXX

Freezing.

That was a good way to describe the small town she was looking out at during this time of year. That and white, the landscape was covered by a pure white blanket of snow. She found it peaceful, sitting in the warmth of her home and simply taking in the serenity of her white surroundings. She noticed a group of children gathering in the field, likely preparing for a game of some kind. She smiled sadly as one of the kids decided for the rest by throwing some handfuls of snow in their faces and they in return declared war, complete with several opposing sides and hastily dug trenches to hide in. It was both embarrassing and ironic how old watching them made her feel. She was after all only twenty yet she was so tiny that she looked ten. On top of that her hair, which had five years earlier been a golden blonde was now a silvery white. Though she didn't really mind the change in her hair color after _he_ compared it to snow and said it was beautiful. The sadness she felt began to disappear slowly as her thoughts turned to the person she treasured the most. It always came back to _him _in the end. Her first friend. Her first crush. Her only love.

Kujö Kazuya, along with her mother Cordelia Gallo had been the one to show her what it meant to live, he had stayed with her even as her personality had done it's best to push him away. And when their friendship and hidden feelings grew he promised that he would always be with her. She felt the pendant he had gotten her as a symbol of that promise around her small neck, it's familiar weight proof of what he'd told her back then. The pendant had kept her going as she was forced to predict, plan and counter events that happened in the war, just as Kazuya said that the ring she gave him had kept him going during his time on the battlefield.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as the children stopped their small battle, most likely because of how the sun had set and forced them to head back to the open doors where various family members waited with either amused or annoyed looks on their faces. She soon got tired of watching children getting their ears lectured off and turned her gaze to stare at the road Kazuya had used when her left early that morning with the excuse of being needed at work for something urgent. She smiled as she remembered his poor attempt at not looking suspicious, she felt she had a good idea about what he was really doing. Mostly because of how close she were to Kazuya's sister Ruri, who like her younger brother just so happened to have a tendency to dicover the kind of information she needed to assemble the pieces of chaos.

Speaking of her lover's family: Truth be told was she surprised she got so well along with most of them, only Kazuya's father disliked her, and that was mostly because he thought his youngest son should have fallen in love with a Japanese woman. And even that didn't bother her too much as he'd apparently been impressed with her intelligence when they sat down to talk when he found out about her at the end of the war.

When she first managed to flee to Japan and find the Kujö household she didn't know how to speak Japanese, the only reason Kazuya's family had taken her in was because of the letters from Kazuya that she had been holding in a death grip as she collapsed outside their door. To them it was all the explanation they needed as to how important she actually was to the family's youngest member and as such they welcomed her as best they could with the language barrier in place. She felt that the next four years were as much a curse as a blessing for her. As she helped the Kujö as best she could and waited for Kazuya to come home she eventually got very close to Kazuya's mother and sister, and she even managed to forge an understanding with his older brothers, who had to their insane luck been stationed in their homeland unlike Kazuya or their father. But even as she got closer to them, she didn't feel as if she were any closer to the end, it wouldn't be over for her until Kazuya came back and they were reunited. Which eventually did happen four years later during the spring of 1929. She doubted she'd ever been that happy before in her life. Kazuya was alive, he had come back and despite everything that had happened they were together again. She had heard Ruri talking to Kazuya in the background but she had ignored it as she focused on seeing, hearing and touching Kazuya for the first time in five years.

Their reunion had been in the spring of 1929, and it was currently the winter of the same year. Soon it would be a years time since Kazuya returned and she didn't think she could be happier, she was finally free. After spending most of her life being controlled by her father and four and a half years waiting for Kazuya to come back, she had finally been able to start her new and real life.

As she stood up with plans of maybe taking a trip outside she heard a door opening followed by a shout that brought back memories of the times spent in the botanical garden, under that certain tree and in her house. She knew she would never be able to go without it again.

"Victorique? Victorique are you there?!"

The deceptively small Gray Wolf smiled with excitement as she moved to great the man she was in love with, knowing that he would be holding something that would change both their lives, but still finding herself fearing that she might have predicted wrong and that he wouldn't be holding what she both hoped and dreaded to find. As Kazuya came into her view Victorique's eyes immediately focused on the small box that the softly smiling man was holding, expecting that she would know exactly what it was.

He was proven right as his silver haired lover smiled and uttered a single word.

"Yes."

The soon-to-be Kujö Victorique was happy. She had her freedom, she had a home, she would soon have a real family and best of all. Her Heart was laughing and hugging her as if she were the most important existence in the world. She had found the life she wanted, and no matter what happened she knew that she would never let it go.

_Fin_


End file.
